Subconcious Desires
by TheToxicPrincess
Summary: Sometimes friends are more than friends, and sometimes boundaries need to be crossed.  And sometimes it's all just a dream.  Veronica/Weevil oneshot.


***NOTE***

**Obviously I do not own these characters, although I wish I did. Thanks, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

She looked up at the beautiful man standing outside of her car door and smiled. She had been waiting, but of course, he had been late. She should have known.

"Get in the car."

He hesitated, then walked around the front and opened up the passenger side door. "What's this about Veronica?" he asked as he sat down in the seat. "It's late, and I've got things to do."

"Still tutoring the underprivileged for free I see," she joked nervously, hoping that he wouldn't notice the catch in her voice.

"That's me, always doing my best to help out my community."

"Well, since you're in the helping mood..." she said, pulling a file folder out of her purse.

"Let me guess, you want me to do you a favour?"

"However did you know? You, my good sir, are indeed a genius."

He rolled his eyes and took the folder, opening it up to find the picture of a familiar face looking up at him. "You need me to find this guy for you?"

"Yes."

He sighed and looked at the petite blonde, "What did he do?"

"What hasn't he done? We've got him for theft, assault, and I'm pretty sure he kicked a puppy."

"Well, can't let a puppy-kicker get away, now can we?"

"But, more importantly," Veronica continued, "my client was a girlfriend of his, and he got her pregnant. She insists he's the father, but he won't help out, claiming that the kid isn't his. He won't take a paternity test."

"So, you need me to get his DNA? You're too predictable Veronica Mars."

Veronica smiled at him and nodded. "That's me, miss predictable. Get me what I want, and you will be re-payed well."

"How well?" he asked, his interest peaked.

She gave him a seductive look, and said in a deep, husky voice, "Very well."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Veronica was typing away furiously on her laptop when she heard someone walk through the door. She looked up to see er faithful sidekick come strolling towards her.

"Hello boss," he said, holding up a pizza box, "I brought our celebratory pizza."

"To celebrate a job well done," she smiled, closing her laptop to give him her full attention. "And you're just in time, I'm starving."

As they sat eating pizza and talking, Veronica began eying him. She watched the way his eyes flashed as he laughed, how his lips curled when he smiled. She took in everything about him, and again reprimanded herself for not realizing before how beautiful he was.

"So," she said, clearing her throat, "about the payment."

"Yes, I'll take that in twenties please."

She laughed nervously, "I was actually thinking of repaying you in a different way." She leaned forward and kissed him. He seemed taken aback for a moment, then kissed her back.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked Veronica in the eyes. She smiled back and kissed him again, pushing him back onto the couch.

"V?"

"Shhhh," she said, putting a slender finger against his lips as she straddled his waist and started kissing him once more.

His hands slid down her body to rest on her hips. There were a million questions running thew his mind, but he didn't want to stop what they were doing. Veronica's body felt so warm, so right against his. It had been so long since anyone had made him feel the way Veronica did. He began kissing her soft neck and she let out a sweet moan.

"Mmmm, Weevil..."

There was a knocking on the car window and Veronica's eyes shot open. She glanced out the window to see the guy of her dreams standing there, gawking at her. She felt her cheeks flush as she rolled down her window.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Weevil teased. Veronica quickly rubbed her eyes, and smiled up at him. "Have a good sleep?"

"Just wonderful. Thanks for coming."

"Let me guess, you need a favour?"

She smiled and took in Weevil's beautiful face. Maybe she could make that dream come true... "You know me too well. Get in the car, I'll give you the details."


End file.
